Lo querré
by Lyzeth98
Summary: Ubicado en Cf, no tengo SummaryxD Pero tiene mi primer intento de "Lemmon"


Eh pasado la noche con Peeta.

Tenía que haberme quedado con Gale cuidándolo, pero ver toda esa sangre botar de su espalda, hace que tenga un leve escalofrío.

No puedo entender, como es que Peeta me quiere.

Soy consciente de todas las cosas que le hago, el daño que le hago, la traición, aunque no seamos nada, pero Peeta esta siempre aquí, para mi.

Sin querer ni recibir algo a cambio.

No puedo creer que esta magnifica persona este a mi lado y yo sin poder apreciar. Pero yo tengo una promesa, podre romper todas las promesas del mundo, pero esa jamás, jamás me enamorare ni tendré hijos, tengo que cumplirla, no puedo quebrarla, solo porque Peeta sea la mejor persona del mundo.

Me separo de sus brazos, me sorprendo cuando él sigue dormido y decido retirarme a mi casa, para saber el estado de Gale.

Parece que esta mucho mejor, ya que no tiembla ni nada, murmura incoherencias, y decido darme un baño.

En la noche, me sentí extraña, bueno, fue un sueño agradable, en donde sentía las manos de Peeta por mi cuerpo, más bien, solamente lo que es mi abdomen hasta mis pechos, me sonrojo al instante. Siendo como soy, hasta pena cuando me baño me da al tocarme yo sola.

No quiero ni imaginar a alguien tocándome, pero la necesidad que siento de que Peeta me tocara o que mi sueño fuese realidad es grande, no es amor, me repite mi subconsciente, es deseo. Tal como suelen llamarlo las chicas del colegio, cuando hablaban de estas cosas.

No sé como a ellas no les daba pena, pero no tengo que pensar en ellas ahora, solo en mi deseo por Peeta.

Es extraño que lo desee, ni a Gale lo deseo como a Peeta. Pero no debo combinarlos, son personas demasiado diferentes y no soy de esas personas que se ponen a comparar o creen en el hubiera, es una de las cosas que mas eh detestado de todo esto.

Odio mi cuerpo. Aun tengo unas marcas de cuando no teníamos para comer y ahora unas marcas del fuego que obtuve en los juegos.

Ignoro a Peeta todos estos días, cuando Gale se va, siento un gran alivio, ya que no me gustaba escucharlo murmurar mi nombre, solo me hacía sentir culpable de no poder corresponder a ese sentimiento.

Toda la semana, pensé en Peeta en Peeta y en esos malditos sueños en donde Peeta me besaba y me tocaba, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en esto, mucho menos ahora que tengo todo encima, Snow, el Capitolio, y yo pensando en estas cosas, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Para la noche, las pesadillas están presentes, no aguanto más y voy en busca de los brazos de Peeta. Esta helado, debí haber checado como estaba el clima antes de salir de mi casa, las luces de la casa de Peeta están prendidas y recuerdo que él también tiene pesadillas.

Toco sin pensarlo dos veces.

La puerta no se abre y vuelvo a tocar: "Ya voy" se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Katniss -Peeta parece sorprendido-. Esta helado, Katniss, entra -Se hace aun lado y me deja pasar.

Me abalanzo a sus brazos, como niña chiquita, Peeta encierra sus brazos a mi alrededor, frota mi espalda, dándome un poco de calor, realmente estoy helada.

-¿Estás bien¡? -Me pregunta cuando nos hemos separado.

-Lo estoy -Contesto.

-Traeré chocolate caliente, en el sofá hay una manta, tápate ahorita vuelvo.

Y aquí estamos de nuevo, con su amabilidad. Pero hago lo que me ordena.

Cuando regresa, ambos nos tomamos el chocolate, comemos unas galletas que ha traído y el silencio, es lo que relaja este precioso momento, que estoy disfrutando con Peeta.

Subimos hasta su habitación en besos, con claridad, no recuerdo el momento, solo recuerdo decirle que lo extrañaba mucho y él diciéndome que siempre estaría a mi lado, aunque yo no lo quisiera.

Y ahí dio paso, ahora siento sus manos sobre mi cintura, pero sigo manteniendo mi playera de dormir aun puesta, sus manos están tibias, como siempre lo están, enredo mis manos alrededor de su cuello, sin romper el beso, siento como Peeta abre la puerta de su cuarto y la cierra de una patada.

-Esto es una locura -Murmuro. Pego mi frente con la suya, mi respiración esta demasiado agitada.

-Estás conmigo... -Me susurra.

-Sí... -Peeta acaricia mi cintura aun-. Peeta... -Susurro, creo que ha sido un gemido-, bésame.

Lo hace.

Pero ahora va más allá de todo lo que me llegue a imaginar, sus labios dulces, ahora están sobre mi cuello, puedo sentir leves mordiscos que me da, tiro de su cabello, para fundirnos nuevamente en un beso.

Mis torpes manos buscan más que su cuello, así que voy al borde de su camisa, pero solo lo levanto un poco, aun no sé si esto es realmente correcto, mi subconsciente me dice que lo haga, le hago caso, lentamente, le quito su camisa, Peeta vuelve a atacar mis labios y muerde mi labio.

-Si no quieres... está bien.

Y en estos momentos sigue siendo tan dulce y caballeroso, aunque yo no lo merezca.

-Me encanta tu sonrojo -Dice besando mi mandíbula, mientras gimo una vez más.

Me recuesta sobre la cama lentamente, quita la liga que ata mi trenza y mi cabello queda esparcido sobre su almohada. Sin miedo como el mio, Peeta quita mi camisa, me sonrojo, es la primera vez que Peeta me vera con menos ropa, agradezco la poca luz que hay.

Parece no pensarlo dos veces y quita mi sostén, me pongo tan nerviosa que busco la sabana, pero Peeta no lo permite, como si leyera sus ojos es como si me preguntara que paremos, pero en vez de eso lo beso, una vez más.

Sus manos sobre mis pechos, hace que gima más fuerte de lo normal, deja mis labios, para besar una vez más la piel de mi cuello. Su mano desciende hasta mi cadera, en donde acaricia una cicatriz que ahí tengo. La acaricia con suavidad.

Sus labios ahora están sobre mis pechos. ¡Es un sueño! Estoy tan segura que lo es, pero al parecer no lo es. Es la realidad...

Cuando la mano de Peeta me toca sobre mi ropa interior, ¡Oh Dios!, jamás eh sentido algo así, solo una vez cuando me bañaba, pero es la mano de Peeta, que sube y baja, traza círculos imaginarios. Cuando ha baja las bragas sin ninguna pena, soy consciente de que estoy desnuda frente a él.

Peeta besa todo lo que es posible de mi cuerpo, debería hacer lo mismo, pero soy tan torpe que no tengo ni idea de lo que debería hacer. Cuando introduce un dedo sobre mi, siento un agudo dolor.

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunta nuevamente. Asiento, ya que siento que el aire no llega hasta mis pulmones. Un segundo dedo entra en mi y siento que estoy por llegar al cielo, no entiendo que me pasa, y no se como es que Peeta sabe de estas cosas.

Y pensar que lo ha experimentado con otra persona, hace que me sienta totalmente molesta.

Él es mío. Mi acto de posesividad, me sorprende.

Siento una extraña sensación, una que no había sentido, cuando un tercer dedo entra en mí, todo explota. Y me siento, cansada.

Peeta esta desnudo, estoy desnuda frente a él y él pronto estará dentro de mí.

Debo parar..., dice mi mente, puede que estoy arruine nuestra amistad, pero para empezar, fui yo quien inicio y ya estoy acostumbrada a llevar las culpas, pero Peeta jamás dejaría que cargara con ellas.

Pero todo lo que ha pasado, desde la primera sensación. Los dedos de Peeta en mí, hace que quiera, más y más. No parar.

Siento la punta de su miembro en mi entrada, sin dudarlo dos veces, clavo mis uñas sobre sus hombros, donde escucho un quejido por parte de él.

-Aun podemos parar... -Dice, mientras besa mi cuello por enésima vez.

-Te quiero en mi... -No entiendo porque ha salido eso.

Grito, no creo de dolor, si no de placer.

-¿Te hice daño?

-No..., no, continua -Me falta el aire, pero estoy con Peeta y jamás me haría daño, tiene que saberlo-. Tu nunca me harías daño -Susurro, con dulzura.

Los ojos de Peeta brillan. Y soy yo la que lo besa ahora.

Poco a poco, voy acostumbrándome a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi.

Empieza a moverse, lentamente, con cuidado, se que lo hace para no dañarme. Beso el cuello de Peeta y enredo las piernas alrededor de su cintura, para acercarlo más a mí. Las embestidas son mucho más fuertes.

Vuelvo a sentir la sensación de unos momentos, esa corriente eléctrica, se que no soy la única en tenerla. Peeta al parecer también, sobre todo cuando se deja caer contra mi.

Le doy un beso más, antes de acomodarnos para dormir. Frente a él desnuda, por primera vez, él chico que me salvo y me dio esperanza, lo quiero, aun no puedo decir que lo amo.

Pero lo quiero.

Jamás querré a alguien como lo quiero a él.

* * *

_Hola!_

_No estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de historias jeejej. Yo simplemente espero que les guste. Soy nueva en esto, ya lo dije jejeje. Sé que la actitud de Peeta es más dulce, pero solo si fuese su PoV ejejje._

_Sugerencias, son bienvenidas :D_

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
